desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Assassins
"Assassins" is the 145th episode of Desperate Housewives. Summary The fate of Paul Young is revealed following the aftermath of the riot, but one important question remains: who shot him? Meanwhile, Susan's life hangs in the balance after being trampled by the rioting mob on Wisteria Lane, and Gabrielle finds it difficult to purge all traces of Grace from her life in order to repair her relationship with Juanita. Renee wrestles with telling Lynette the truth about her past with Tom, and Keith moves in with Bree but is shocked when her ex-husband Orson Hodge pays a surprise visit. Plot Previously on Desperate Housewives *Bree invites her boyfriend, Keith Watson, to move in with her. ("Down the Block There's a Riot") *Renee and Lynette set up an interior design business. ("A Humiliating Business") *Juanita finds out that she was switched at birth and rejects Gabrielle. ("Down the Block There's a Riot") *Susan reveals to Tom that she knows about his and Renee's previous affair. ("Down the Block There's a Riot") *A riot breaks out on Wisteria Lane over the opening of Paul Young's halfway house and Gabrielle rescues her daughter from the violent protestors. ("Down the Block There's a Riot") *Susan is trampled on and collapses. ("Down the Block There's a Riot") *Paul Young is shot and left for dead by an unknown identity. ("Down the Block There's a Riot") Teaser The episode opens on morning after the violent riot on Wisteria Lane. The lane is in a state of collapse. Outside 4353 Wisteria Lane, paramedics lift the limp body of Paul Young up onto a stretcher and wheel him into an ambulance. Detective Harrison and Foster have been called and alerted to investigate the case. The two of them, along with several Wisteria Lane residents, watch as Paul's body is taken away. The first resident they question is Bree Van de Kamp. We see them standing on her front porch as Bree explains with a cheerful smile, "Detectives, I'm an expert marksman. If I'd been aiming for Paul Young, he'd be dead." We next see the detectives questioning Lee McDermott. "I have no idea who shot Paul. All I know is I need a chiropractor from all the cart-wheels I've been doing," Lee says quickly. The two policemen then speak to Lynette Scavo. She asks them to tell her who shot Paul once they know as she (rather ironically) wants to send them flowers. As the detectives head up and down the Lane, knocking on doors and asking residents questions, Beth Young leaves her home and heads for her car. She then arrives at Fairview Prison - she is visiting her mother, Felicia. Beth sits down and stares at her mother through the prison glass. The two pick up the receivers and start talking. Felicia asks why her daughter has returned, seeing as their last conversation ended 'less than pleasantly' - Beth bluntly tells her that she knows why she has come to visit. Felicia is confused, but intrigued. Beth explains that Felicia must have hired someone to kill Paul but Felicia (despite her happiness at Paul's attempted assassination) protests her innocence, pointing out that she wants to prove Paul killed her sister and can't do that if he is dead. Beth is clearly unconvinced and angrily leaves to visit Paul at the hospital. Beth walks away, and leaves Felicia looking puzzled. Later, when Felicia is being escorted back to her room, she bribes a prison warden with money in exchange for a working cellphone. Back in her room, Felicia calls someone and suggests that the person perhaps changed their mind about the proposition she made. She admits that she is thrilled that Paul was shot but adds that she wishes had had waited for her signal. The camera cuts to Mike sitting in a diner, having finished his food, he is now drinking his coffee. He is holding his cellphone to his ear, indicating that he and Felicia are working together. He explains that he can't talk now, as two police officers are sitting across the bar from him, and hangs up. Act I Back on Wisteria Lane, life is continuing as normal, even after the disastrous effects of the riot. A newspaper is thrown onto Renee Perry's porch. She arrives outside, wearing her dressing gown, reaches down and starts to read the morning news, while quietly sipping her coffee. A beaming Gabrielle hops over to her daughter, Juanita, who is standing on the front lawn looking miserable. Gabrielle pulls her by the arm towards the car. Down the street, Keith is moving in with Bree. The back of his truck is loaded with packed boxes and bags. Keith carries a large box into his new home, as Bree bashfully holds his football trophy in her arms and follows him in. At the Scavo household, Lynette hurries out of the front door, where Renee is waiting with a large sketchbook full of interior designs. The two head off to work. Meanwhile, Susan is lying in a hospital bed, having her pulse rate checked by Dr. Sugarman. "You took out my kidney?!" a furious Susan yells, yanking her hand away from the doctor. Sugarman explains that she was bleeding internally and removing her kidney was the only choice they had. Susan asks if she'll be able to survive on one kidney and Sugarman explains that ''usually you can, but in her case it's more complicated as her other kidney is severely deformed. "Well, fine, I won't enter it into any kidney beauty pagents," a sarcastic Susan remarks, "How did I not know this? I've never had any serious health problems" Dr Sugarman continues to explain, and tells her that her other kidney was doing all the hard work and taking up the slack. "You mean...the one you took?" Susan asks. Sugarman confirms this. Susan learns that she'll eventually need a kidney transplant, but until then, she'll be on dialysis treatment. "You need to come to terms with the reality of what's happened to you," her doctor continues, "You're life has changed." He hands her a leaflet on the treatment Susan will require, who looks at it, deeply concerned. "Welcome to Miss Charlotte's Doll Academy!" a cheerful voice calls out. Gabrielle has taken Juanita shopping for a doll. Miss Charlotte, the owner, greets them. Miss Charlotte and Gabrielle discuss what Juanita wants, after which the owner dashes off to find a doll. Juanita is not impressed. "Look, I am sorry for everything you've been through the past few days," Gabrielle says, trying to comfort her daughter, "But I'm trying to show you how much I love you - can't you meet me half way?" Miss Charlotte returns and introduces Juanita to 'Lady Catherine', an exquisitely dressed antique doll. Juanita is happy with her new present and finally warms up to Gabrielle's affection. Just then, Gabrielle fusses around in her purse looking for her phone to take a photo. She retrieves her cell and pauses to look at the picture of Grace she has as her phone's wallpaper. "Why are you looking at Grace?" a stern Juanita exclaims, "Why do you even have that picture?" Miss Charlotte emerges at the cash point and asks what name she should put on the doll's birth certificate under 'mother.' A furious Juanita storms off out of the shop. Gabrielle chases after her, leaving Miss Charlotte alone, eerily cradling the doll like a child. Renee has come to visit Susan at the hospital. Before Renee has a chance to ask her, Susan informs her that she isn't going to tell Lynette about the affair. Renee lets out of sigh of relief. But Susan suggests that Renee tell Lynette herself. Later, Renee is standing outside her house, thinking about what Susan has told her to do. Tom approaches her and asks if she is OK. "I saw Susan at the hosptial. And she's not going to tell Lynette," Renee tells a now happy Tom, "But there's one thing she said which I can't get out of my head - if I don't tell Lynette what happened then my friendship with her is not real" Renee then tells Tom how people from her past have always abandoned her, but Lynette has always been there, and so believes that she owes her the truth. "No, no, no, no, no!" Tom shouts, "Sometimes, being a friend, requires you to lie. Renee, you can't tell Lynette, she'd be devastated." Renee acknowledges this, but says she'll have to think about what that says about her. "Great, we've got a plan!" Tom exclaims, as he hurries away down the street. Renee is clearly still thinking about telling Lynette by her facial expression. Keith is busy tending to Bree's flowerbeds. He hears the front door open, and sees Bree march down the steps carrying two glass bottles. "Thought a nice glass of root beer would help cool you down!" she says, as she passes him his beverage. Bree asks how the garden is coming along and he explains how he is trying his best, considering how bad her lawn got messed up during the riot. The two make their way inside and Bree tells him that she has since started unpacking his belongings. "I may not love all your things," Bree adds, "But I love that you're here." Just as a manure covered Keith leans in to kiss Bree, the doorbell rings and Bree shouts comically, "There is a God!" Bree flings open the door and a taxi driver tells her that someone has come to see her. Orson, her ex-husband, is sat in his wheelchair at the end of Bree's garden. "Judy kicked me out," Orson explains, "Can I stay here with you?" Bree is hesitant. Act II As Keith continues to unpack his belongings, Orson tells Bree how he and Judy split and that he never saw it coming. "That's terrible!" Bree says, placing her hand on her ex's knee, "Well, don't worry, you can stay here with us" Keith is not happy. Orson asks if Bree is sure, as he understands that Keith has just moved in. "You're a new couple," Orson starts, "The last thing you need around here is a third...and fourth wheel" Bree says Orson can stay as long as he wants and asks for Keith's opinion. "Oh, yeah..sure!" a clearly annoyed Keith murmurs. He then asks how long he might be staying for and Orson explains that it shouldn't be long, just as soon as he can find a new carer and a property. Then, Orson's face shrivels up in disgust, as he asks Keith to make up because his 'cologne' is making his eyes water. "Actually it's steer manure" Keith replies. Bree tells Keith to go and shower, as she helps Orson get settled. "So...," Orson begins, "Interesting choice!" Bree tells him their relationship just 'sort of happened' and explains that this relationship isn't a 'rebound' it's special. According to Bree, the two have a lot in common, which Orson finds hard to believe. Bree then continues to unpack Keith's belongings, and she places a handful of his CDs beside her. Orson picks one up and examines the song titles. "Hmm, which Lil' Wayne song is your favorite?" as he reads out some rude titles. Bree is certain that she has changed and is no longer the woman he married and Keith is responsible. "What I'm wondering is why would someone change something that is already so perfect?" Orson says romantically as he smooths her cheek. Keith emerges from the other room with his unpacked towel, spots the two flirting, and heads upstairs frustrated to take his shower. "God," Gabrielle whispers, "I never thought we'd have a kid in therapy." Gaby and Carlos a both sat in the waiting room of a psychologist. Juanita is inside Dr. Lunt's office. "Well, I did," Gaby continues, "I just thought it'd be Celia." She chuckles to herself at her joke, but Carlos is deadly serious. Gaby then tells Carlos that she wishes they hadn't done this as the shrink always blames the mother. Carlos says he blames 'the mother' too. Gabrielle gets frustrated and asks how many times she has to apologize, before Carlos tells her that it isn't about them anymore - it's about Juanita. The office door opens and Dr. Lunt and Juanita emerge. The doctor tells Juanita to read the magazines in the waiting area while she speaks to Carlos and Gaby. "Obviously this is a very unusual situation," Dr. Lunt explains inside, "Juanita understands now that her birth parents are Hector and Carmen Sanchez but she feels nothing for them. And because of that, she doesn't understand why you feel so much for Grace" Gaby starts explaining that it's a different kind of love and that it doesn't mean she loves Juanita any less. Carlos stops Gaby and asks Dr. Lunt what they ought to do. Dr. Lunt suggests removing Grace from their lives - every photograph and every drawing on their fridge. "Once Juanita feels, again, the most important thing in your life, she'll start to heal." Gaby seems reluctant but Carlos once again stops her, and tells Dr. Lunt that they'll do whatever it takes. The police detectives are at the hospital talking to a recovering Paul Young. Detective Ford explains that they interviewed everyone living on the street and they all had a motive to kill Paul, which is making it a difficult case to crack. Paul asks what the next step is and the detectives say they'd like to ask Beth Young a few questions, who is silently knitting beside her husband. Beth looks up and adds "Oh, what kind of questions?" The detectives began an interview but Paul holds out his hand and informs them that his wife is not a suspect as she is the only person the on street who he can trust. Beth is grateful for his comment and grasps his hand tight. They end by asking if anyone else would want to harm Paul in any way and he tells them there isn't. They ask Beth, and she hesitantly lets out a nervous 'no' which makes the detectives suspicious. The detectives leave the room and discuss their suspicions about Paul's wife outside. Act III Gaby is busy putting her jumper on a hanger, as Carlos screams her name from next door. She approaches him asking what's wrong. He holds up pictures of Grace and asks why she still has the pictures as Dr. Lunt ordered them to be removed. Gaby apologizes and Carlos tells her that they should've been gone by the moment they got back from the doctor's. Gabrielle tries to take them from Carlos, but he refuses to hand them over, until she promises to get rid of them permanently. Carlos flips and explains how they have to pretend that Grace doesn't exist, which clearly deeply upsets Gaby. He asks for her phone and after she refuses, he snatches it from her hands and begins to delete the pictures of Grace Gaby has stored on it. "What am I supposed to do?" Gabrielle says upset, "Just pretend Grace doesn't exist?" Carlos confirms this and orders her to never say the name 'Grace' in their house. Back at the hospital, Susan is in bed on her laptop. Mike appears in the doorway and the two hug and kiss in embrace. Mike tells her that she'll get through this and dialysis is not as bad as it sounds. Susan announces that she won't be doing dialysis treatment and is instead considering using herbal remedies and alternative diets. Susan tells her husband that she feels great and wants to recover her own way. "I'd just feel a lot better if you listened to the doctor's," Mike tells his wife. "And I'd feel a lot better if I had your support," Susan replies. The two smile and Mike agrees to support her. The two return to hugging and Mike's face is that of sadness and concern. Elsewhere, Lynette and Renee are trying to impress a hotel owner with their latest interior designs at a local restaurant. Once the two have finished their pitch, the hotel owner says she loves the designs, but especially likes the way Lynette and Renee seem to be so in sync. "Well, we should be," Lynette chuckles," We've been best friends for 25 years." The boss says she can tell, which makes Renee think about what she is keeping from Lynette. The hotel boss asks if she can learn more about the lighting, Lynette heads off to get some more water, and leaves Renee alone. Renee explains the lighting to the boss, who announces that she and her board run other hotels so they might need to have more conversations. Lynette returns with a pint of water and places a plate of oatmeal cookies in front of Renee. Oatmeal cookies are Renee's favorite. "She's always been crazy about them," Lynette explains, "Remember freshman year when you broke up with that boyfriend. I kept her on a steady diet of these and tequila for 2 weeks!" Lynette continues the pitch, but the hotel boss stops her and asks if Renee is OK. Renee starts to break down and cry and begins to tell Lynette how such a good friend she's been. Lynette tells the hotel manager to take the design drawings home and they can meet up again next week. The manager leaves and Lynette immediately turns around and asks what the hell is wrong. Renee composes herself and announces that she must tell her friend something. "20 years ago," Renee starts, "I did something awful...I slept with Tom!" Lynette's comforting face quickly turns to shock and then despair, followed by disbelief. Renee explains how it was the weekend when Lynette went to visit her parents and how it was just the one time and it meant nothing. "That was after we were engaged." Lynette says sharply. Renee continues to explain that Lynette and Tom had temporarily split up during this time and concludes by telling her how sorry she is. "I don't wanna hear it," Lynette says coldly, "In fact, I can't even look at you right now..I can't even...be in the same room as you!" Lynette grabs her coat and bag and heads out the door. Renee quietly sobs to herself. Just then, Lynette emerges back through the door and returns to the table. "But you are my ride, so let's go" she murmurs, trying not to make eye contact with her friend. Renee looks up as Lynette leaves the restaurant once again. Act IV Renee is driving Lynette home from the restaurant. There is complete silence. Renee tries to break the ice but Lynette quickly ends it with a sharp "Shut up." Renee tries again, but gets a similar response. "Yes, I hate you. A lot," Lynette chimes, "But I do foresee a day, far in the future, when I might only hate you a little." Lynette exclaims that the worst thing about the situation is that Tom and Renee have been walking around knowing this and Lynette didn't. Lynette tells Renee to stop apologizing and instead do her a favor - Tom isn't going to know that Lynette knows about the affair. A 'Happy Birthday' sign is hung up on the wall of the Solis living room, where it is Juanita's birthday party. Carlos appears holding a chocolate cake as the room fills with chants of 'Happy Birthday to you!' Gabrielle is watching the party from the archway, along with another parent. Juanita blows out the candles and the room erupts into applause. The parent next to Gabrielle introduces herself and the two woman start talking about their kids. Celia asks for cake and Gaby tells her she'll fetch her some. "Do you have any other children?" the fellow parent asks friendly. Gaby fades out for a few seconds and ponders before turning back to the face the woman and replying "No, I don't have any other children." At the Scavo's, Lynette is cooking over the stove. Tom arrives home from work, oblivious to the fact that his wife knows about his affair. "Just so you know," Tom says, "I had the worst day EVER." Lynette turns her back to him and continues stirring as Tom continues to explain the events of his day. "Sounds like you went through a lot.." Lynette adds calmly. Tom hugs his wife before asking how the interior design pitch went. "Good," Lynette replies, "We got the job." Lynette continues and tells Tom what an amazing woman Renee is as she did most of the pitch. "I made some hot chocolate for the kids," Lynette says politely, clearly still grieving over the discovery she made earlier, "Would you like some?" Tom thanks her and takes it, despite Lynette warning him it might be cold. Tom takes a sip before throwing down the cup and newspaper and opening his mouth in pain. The hot chocolate was boiling. Lynette casually apologizes before turning her back once again on her husband. She smiles. She enjoyed getting revenge on Tom and has no idea of stopping. Orson is sitting at a dressed dining room table, he pours himself some wine, just as Bree prances in from the kitchen with a bowl of coq au vin. Orson thanks his ex-wife for making his favorite meal and says how amazing she is. He reaches over and kisses Bree's hand, just as Keith enters the room for dinner. "What's that?" Keith asks casually, "I thought we were having sloppy joes." Bree apologizes but thought a more elegant meal was in order seeing as they had company. Orson and Bree make a toast to each other, which angers Keith. Orson and Keith begin making rude inappropriate comments to each other, as Bree tries to keep order. Bree suggests Keith go upstairs and put a shirt on (he is just wearing a vest), which Orson comments on. Bree gets up to go and get a shirt for Keith herself. "Bree. Sit," Keith demands, "I'm sure our company can endure one night of bare arms." Orson says it's OK, but it seemed like a more than reasonable request. Keith says he likes to dress how he wants to dress in his own home. Keith then suggests Orson take off his jacket, which Orson naturally refuses. A food war begins. Peas, bread-rolls, mashed potato and salad are thrown around the room. Bree screams to keep order but the two men continue to act like young boys, as food is tossed around all corners of the room. Bree gets up, throws her napkin down, and retreats off-screen. Act V We hear a knock on a door. The door opens. It's Bree. She is visiting Judy, Orson's previous carer and ex-girlfriend. "I'm sorry to just come over here without calling," Bree starts, "But I need to speak with you." Judy reluctantly invites Bree in. Once the door is closed, Bree announces that she needs a favor - She asks if Orson could stay at Judy's for a while, as he is straining her and Keith's relationship. Judy is confused and then tells Bree that she didn't dump Orson, he left her because he's still in love with Bree. Back at Miss Charlotte's Doll Academy, the owner parades an antique doll through the shop towards the cash desk. She places the doll down and Gabrielle picks the toy up and gasps in awe at the craftsmanship. "I'll take her" Gaby says quickly. Miss Charlotte says how the doll will make Gaby's daughter very happy. Gabrielle explains that this doll is for her. She then begins to cradle it in her arms and stroke its cheeks, eerily. Bree arrives home. She walks into the kitchen where Keith immediately apologizes for his childish behavior the night before. He explains that there is something off about Orson, and subsequently Bree informs him that he is still in love with her. Keith says they should 'wheel his ass' to the curb but Bree stops him. She wants to talk to him first. Bree walks into the lounge and confronts Orson. Bree explains how Judy told her that Orson was the one who left because he still has feelings for her. Orson admits that leaving Bree was the worst choice he has ever made and begs for Bree to tell him that she feels the same way. Bree sits down besides him and explains how easy it would be for her to 'become that woman again' and to slide back into the role as his wife. "Then do it!" Orson exclaims, "We have a connection, Bree. And you know it." Bree tells him that they used to share a connection but she's made a new connection with Keith now. Bree concludes that she has changed and that being with Keith has made her into a completely different person. Orson tears up and refuses to listen. "Orson," Bree begins, "You will always have a piece of my heart. But you have to understand this is over." Orson again refuses to give up, as Bree stares lovingly into his eyes. She returns to the kitchen where Keith eagerly anticipates the news. Bree confesses that Orson is going to have to stay with them for a little longer. Keith throws his head into his hands before adding "I can't believe this" and storming out. Keith tells Bree that it's not her fault, she's obviously just still in love with him. Keith leaves. Bree chases frantically after him and the two shout at each other on the manure covered front lawn. "Come on," Keith yells, "Lets just cut our loses!" A moment of desperation sweeps over Bree as she is about to lose Keith. She jumps on Keith's back and the two slip and slide in the manure. Orson appears at the front door curious to see what is happening. Bree rolls over on top of Keith. "You listen to me!" Bree screams, "That's who I was. Not who I am now. I have never worked so hard in my life to keep a relationship and if I have to sit in a pile of steer manure to prove it to you then I'll do it!" Keith chuckles to himself and the two kiss passionately in the mud. Orson watches the two of them and finally admits to himself that Bree has changed and he should move on. Back at the hospital, Susan is being monitored by a nurse. Meanwhile, Mike is on the phone to a kidney specialist but can't get any reception so leaves the room to go downstairs. MJ is playing with the hospital food and tells him mother that he wishes they had ice-cream. Susan says that they have some in the cafeteria, before MJ asks how long she is going to be in the hospital. "I don't know," she says calmly, "A little longer." MJ then asks if a kidney is similar to a heart and if you need it to live. Susan confirms this. "So...you could die?" Susan is upset. She then pulls back the blankets and says they'll go and get some ice-cream. The nurse tells Susan to stay in bed but Susan informs the nurse that her son is scared and she needs to do this. The two hold hands as they walk down the corridor. Susan gets a sharp stabbing pain and holds herself up against the wall. MJ asks if she is OK. "Sure," Susan lies, "So, what kinda ice-cream do you want, sweetie?" Susan and MJ continue their journey through the corridors and Susan is clearly experiencing tremendous pain. MJ then continues walking, telling a story about him and his friend, as Susan falls behind and reaches for the wall. She gribs tightly and begins to feel dizzy and eventually loses consciousness. Susan's feet collapse beneath her and she falls to the floor. Her body begins to twitch and squirm violently. MJ looks behind him and screams "Mommy!" as doctors and nurses try to stabilize Susan. Act VI Susan is stabilized and sitting up right in her hospital bed. Lynette, Bree and Gabrielle are surrounding her. She tells the gals that she is starting dialysis treatment until they find her a kidney. Gabrielle says it shouldn't take too long but Susan tells her it could take anywhere from 3–5 years. Susan confesses that it doesn't feel as if it's happening to her, but like it's in a movie and that it's happening to someone else. She announces that she must ask the girls something. "Of course," Lynette says, "What is it?" Susan takes a deep breath and turns her head back to the gals. "If something happens to me," she starts, "I need to know if you'll be there to help Mike with MJ." The gals all share a sad look, before Bree bends in forward and encourages Susan that she'll come through all of this with flying colors. The girls all promise that they'll be there and they all touch Susan's hand. Mike pays a visit to Felicia at the prison. The two begin to speak through the receivers. "My hero," Felicia says excitedly, "But could you do me a favor next time? A little down and to the right." Mike tells Felicia that there isn't going to be a next time because he wasn't the one to shoot Paul anyway. Felicia tells Mike that he said he'd think about taking her up on her offer. Mike tells him that he never said he'd try to kill Paul. "I didn't do it," Mike tells her. Felicia brings her face closer to the glass between them and whispers, "Then who did?" Back at the hospital, the detectives return to see Paul again and explain that Paul didn't mention his mother-in-law when he was asked about enemies. They reveal that they checked up on Beth and discovered Felicia was her mother. Paul appears shocked but pretends that he knew and explains that he and Felicia have solved their issues with love and prayer. The detectives promise to keep in touch and Paul thanks them for not bringing up Felicia in front of Beth. "Her mother is something we never really discuss," he says. The detectives leave. Paul leans back in his bed and lets out a big sigh. He is clearly heartbroken. But his face quickly turns to that of rage. The screen cuts to black. Production "Assassins" was written by John Paul Bullock III and directed by David Warren. Reception On its original broadcast on ABC, the episode scored 12.194 million of viewers and achieved a 3.8 rating in the adults 18-49 demographic. With the DVR Rating, this episode is up 1.8 in million of viewers (rising to a total of 14.0 million of viewers) and it's up 0.8 in the adults 18-49 demographic (rising to a total of a 4.6 rating). It also received positive reviews from critics and fans. Trivia *The title of this episode comes from a Stephen Sondheim musical of the same title. *Kathryn Joosten (Karen McCluskey), Tuc Watkins (Bob Hunter), Charlie Carver (Porter Scavo), Joshua Logan Moore (Parker Scavo), Darcy Rose Byrnes (Penny Scavo) do not appear and are not credited. *This is the first episode to air in 2011. Bloopers and continuity errors *When Felicia calls Mike, on the phone, she starts talking immediately after dialing. There wouldn't be enough time for Mike to answer the call or for it to go to voice-mail. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 711 01.png Promo 711 02.png Promo 711 03.png Promo 711 04.png Promo 711 05.png Promo 711 06.png Promo 711 07.png Promo 711 08.png Promo 711 09.png Promo 711 10.png Promo 711 11.png Promo 711 12.png Promo 711 13.png Promo 711 14.png Promo 711 15.png Promo 711 16.png Promo 711 17.png Promo 711 18.png Promo 711 19.png Promo 711 20.png Promo 711 21.png Promo 711 22.png Promo 711 23.png Promo 711 24.png Promo 711 25.png Promo 711 26.png Promo 711 27.png Promo 711 28.png Promo 711 29.png Promo 711 30.png Promo 711 31.png Promo 711 32.png References External links de:Attentäter Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes